Ron Weasley and The Lost Girl
by turtlesgirl55
Summary: This is a story about being lost and alone and finding the one person who will help you through it. Ron falls in love with the American girl, and comes close to losing her. The prophecy might just come true. RWOC, and a little of HPHG & DMGW.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Her Life

Sairae Jamieson moved to London in her third year of wizarding school and was transferred into Hogwarts. Now it's her last year and she's still alone for being new. What's worse is that at home she needs someone to confide in. Her stepfather beats and rapes her for being different. He could never accept her.

"Now listen to me you little bitch! You will stop being so weird and be normal. I'm sick of your crap." Her step dad said as he tied her wrists to his head board. She was lying naked and holding back tears because all he would do his beat her if she did. He pummeled himself into her and made loud groaning noises when her face contorted with pain. After he released himself into her he hit her again in the stomach and left her tied there. She cried. She cried for the rest of the night.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm still alone. No one at school seems to like me. I watch as everyone has friends in my dormitory. Hermione Granger is friends with Harry Potter (who's famous) and the dreamy Ron Weasley. I think he's just so beautiful. They all have friends and I'm all alone to battle my own demons. I'm hoping to just disappear before this last year starts. I don't want to watch everyone enviously and have to come home to him. He took me again last night. I cried for a long time. He told me that if I don't stop being weird that he would take me out for Christmas vacation and him and I would take a little trip together. Oh how I wish my mother wouldn't have died and left me with him. At least I have Hogwarts for nine months every year. I need that place to escape him, but watch everyone else be as happy as ever._

_Well til another day,_

_Sairae_

It was September first and Sairae was on the Hogwarts' train. She was so sad. Her compartment was empty except for her. No one wanted to sit with the American girl.

There was a knock on the compartment door. It slid open. Ron Weasley was standing there.

"Would you mind if I sat with you? My so-called-friends are making out in their compartment and I really don't want to see it." He said to her. She looked at him sympathetically and nodded. Ron clamored into the compartment and looked at her from a distance.

Ron remembered when she came into Hogwarts. She was the smallest thirteen-year-old he had ever seen. She also was always hurt for some reason. Ron understood how it was being a klutz so he just chalked up all her injuries to that. Now that this tiny brunette was seventeen, she had curves and stunning legs. He always thought she was pretty, but because no one talked to her, he was afraid to do so. He had heard somewhere that she hexed anyone who talked to her.

Sairae started to write in her diary again. She always did. Especially if she was close to Ron. She was seventeen and still acted like a kid when it came to him.

Ron watched as she started to write. He couldn't believe it. Every time he saw her she would start writing. He didn't know why. He guessed she just liked to write and got ideas a lot when he was near.

When the goodie cart came by Sairae asked the lady politely for two chocolate frogs. She gave one to Ron.

"I always buy two, but never can eat the second one. You can have it." She said to him nicely. Ron took it from her.

"Thanks. I collect the cards. They're the best!" Ron blabbered. He couldn't believe he just admitted something that childish to her. She just smiled up at him. She had a killer smile. Ron felt bad that no one had ever tried to be nice to her.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said holding out his hand.

"I know! Well I mean I've been in Gryffindor for four years, I've figured out everyone's names on my own. I'm Sairae Jamieson." She said a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad I picked this compartment. Thanks for being such a good sport about sharing your privacy, but Harry and Hermione, my friends, they just can't keep their hands off of each other. It's really gross watching them. I mean I'm over the Hermione thing, but watching them is really gross." Ron started to tell her. He was at ease just talking to her. She was great just sitting there listening. She looked at him all smiles and sympathy and in her muggle clothing she really was quite a beauty. She had on a khaki skirt that came down to right before her knees and a very light pink tank top. She had her hair swept back with a pink ribbon. He thought she was the prettiest witch he'd ever seen just sitting there looking at her like he was the ruler of all.

When the train stopped, Sairae was deeply saddened that Ron would be leaving her to go be with his friends again. She would probably have to remember this day for all eternity as it would never happen again.

"Well thanks for the great trip. I'm glad I had someone to talk to for this one." Sairae said smiling at him before he nodded and left.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I spent the entire train ride with guess who?! Ron Weasley!! I bet you think I'm shitting you, but I'm not! He really was in this compartment and he talked to me too! The whole ride! Him and I like a lot of the same stuff and he's an awesome person to talk to, and of course he's cute. Too bad I couldn't just keep these two hours forever just repeating because I don't want the rest of my life._

_Well til another day,_

_Sairae_


	2. Thrown Into Her World

Chapter Two: Thrown Into Her World

"Harry, kiss me." Hermione whispered with Ron on a Common Room chair right there. Ron got up and went up to the library. He needed to get away from the Make-Out Couple for just a little while.

Once in the library, he found Sairae. He went over to her and decided to talk to her. He really hadn't done so since the train ride months before. He couldn't believe it was already Christmas time.

"Hey there." Ron said. Sairae nearly jumped out of her skin. "Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hi.

"Oh no I'm sorry. I'm just not used to anyone talking to me here. For some reason I'm still the new girl even though I've been here for four years." Sairae answered. She looked as if she had recently been crying. Ron felt bad for intruding on her if she was. He knows that girls like to cry to themselves, well at least Ginny and Hermione did.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, just to be sure.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I was just reading a sad part of a book. I'm very emotional when it comes to books. I love reading and it just has that effect on me." Sairae responded. She was lying of course. She was crying because she knew that in two days she had to spend a week with her stepfather. Luckily for her he was cutting it two weeks early because he had to go out of town for business. She could come back here for those two weeks.

"I'm glad you're okay. So how're things? Did you ever get your cat?" Ron asked remembering their conversation from the train and how she said that she wanted her step dad to send her a cat so she had a companion at school.

"Oh, no, I didn't." Sairae had just wanted to talk to him. She said anything that came to mind. Like the cat statement. She really did want a cat though.

"Well I hope you get one. I think you deserve it. Maybe you'll get it for Christmas." Ron sounded hopeful for her. She really did seem upset about something. Ron couldn't make out what though. He just kept talking to her until a few minutes until curfew when he walked back to Gryffindor tower by her side.

She arrived at King's Cross exactly at 6pm on the first day of vacation. She didn't want to be late or her week would be worse than it had to be. He met her there. All fake love and hugs.

"Oh sweetie, how was school?" Brandt asked her. He seemed like a doting stepfather when really he was an abusive rapist.

When they got home, Brandt threw off her clothes only to see that she had on her favorite underwear again. It was a blue thong that had ribbons up the back of it. She loved it and no one ever saw it. He got so pissed at her for that, that he threw her against the parlor wall.

"What did I tell you about wearing slut underwear?! I bet you're wearing them because you're sleeping with some boy up at that weirdo school of yours!" Brandt screamed at her as he came towards her with his pocket knife. He tore them off with it and cut her on purpose. There was blood from the cut everywhere.

"Now look at what you made me do! If you weren't such a slutty lying bitch, I wouldn't have to do this to you! You should be so lucky that your mother left you with me so that I could bring you up right with some discipline." Brandt said to her as he grabbed at her breasts. He squeezed rough enough to leave black and blue marks. She writhed in pain and he liked it. It made him feel he had the control. Sairae didn't know what to do other than think of Ron talking to her and she slid away from it all.

When Sairae came out of her trance Brandt had her up against the wall as he was beating into her. It hurt because she was so dry. She wanted to leave this place and never return. After she graduated she was going to find a way to stay away. Even if it meant doing something to get her placed in a hospital. She was going to stay away from him forever after graduation.

The week continued on the same way. Brandt took her whenever he felt like it. She also did her chores and everything so that it wouldn't be worse. By the time she got back on the train to go back to school for the remainder of vacation she was so battered that she was probably going to need the hospital wing for those last two weeks.

When she arrived back at school, she walked to the Common Room. There was no one in there to her relief because she would be embarrassed to be seen like this. She was bruised all over and had cuts all over her lip and her arms and other places that couldn't be seen. After throwing her stuff in her room, she came back to the Common Room to head to the Infirmary, but she was so lightheaded from the blood she lost that she just collapsed in the middle of the room right onto the floor.

That's how she was when Harry and Ron found her.

"Oh my god! She looks dead!" Harry exclaimed. He'd never seen anyone that covered in bruises and cuts before. It wasn't right. He'd seen a few bruises here and there on her, but he figured those were from being klutzy or something. Now he knew something else was up.

"Harry, something's wrong with her. I knew she seemed upset when I talked to her before vacation started, but I figured it was nothing big. This isn't right. We have to get her to the hospital wing." Ron suggested quickly. He picked her up. She was so cold. He thought maybe Harry and him were too late.

"Oh no. Here comes Malfoy. I'll distract him. You get her to the Infirmary. She needs help now!" Harry ordered. Malfoy came up to them and was about to say something when he noticed what Ron was carrying.

"What did you two gits do to her?" Malfoy asked as he walked with them. The girl looked unnatural with all the cuts and bruises everywhere visible.

"We don't know what happened to her! We walked into our Common Room and found her on the floor like this, you arse!" Ron said. He wasn't in the mood for Malfoy.

Malfoy walked with them. Helping get people out of the way. Once in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had a bed ready and everything as if she expected she would be seeing someone today.

"Well I'm used to seeing problems during the Holidays so I always make sure there's a bed ready at every moment. Especially with the Weasley twins selling their jokes to kids to give to friends on Christmas." She explained to the boys.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Sairae and knew that she had gone home for part of vacation. The girl always came back battered after she left home. She felt so bad for the little girl because the wizard world couldn't do much for her, other than heal her. They had no authority to stop muggle problems.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you know what could make her look like this?" Ron asked concerned. He really was worried for the girl he just started talking to.

"That's something she'll have to tell you about. Your welcome to stay for a little while. She might wake up in that time. If not you can come back tomorrow after lunch." Madam Pomfrey said to the three boys. Harry and Ron nodded. Draco left them, he did his good deed for the day.

About two hours later, Sairae opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. She was in the Infirmary. She wanted to know how she got there because she couldn't remember anything.

"I was pretty worried about you. How you feeling?" Ron asked from her left side. She couldn't really see him due to a really swollen left eye.

"How did I get here?" Sairae asked. She was a bit panicky that he was there with her. He was looking at her like this. Now he would never talk to her again.

"I carried you here. The better question is why are you here?" Ron looked at her puzzled. He was hoping she'd be honest with him, but had to wait for her to answer.

Sairae sighed. She didn't know what to say to him. How was she supposed to explain to someone as wonderful as he was that she was beaten, raped, and wished for death every day at home.

"It's nothing." Sairae said.

"Pretty damn scary looking nothing if you ask me. So how about this time we try the bloody truth?" Ron said mad that she wouldn't tell him. Were the kids that mean here that she couldn't trust him with something that made her fight for her life.

"My step dad he just gets really upset when I don't do my chores. Really it's my fault. I'll be fine. I'm going to go back to sleep now because I don't feel good." Sairae said, almost instantly sleeping again because of all the pain.

Ron looked at her. Something wasn't right about what she told him. So he went to find out what was really going on. He knew that she had a diary. Her stuff was still in the Common Room. He rushed back to find it.

Later that evening, Ron was reading about Sairae's move to London. Her stepfather had made her move because the authorities were watching his behavior and he couldn't handle not beating her. Ron was disgusted at how someone could treat anyone like that. He now understood why she didn't mention it. He also picked up on why she always started writing when he came near her. She had a crush on him. Well he was glad it was mutual. She wrote about anytime he was close to her or did something cute in class. He smiled at that. He thought she was gorgeous, even as hurt as she was, he thought so. He read a particular entry that made him sick inwardly.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today I got home from my first year at Hogwarts (my third year of wizarding school). And I was so excited about this cute boy there, Ron Weasley, that I forgot I doodled his name on all my papers. Well Brandt found them and made me pay for being a conniving slutty bitch. He thinks that at thirteen I'm sleeping with boys because one's name is all over my stuff. He always hit me before, but today, today he raped me. I was so scared. He came at me and grabbed me by my hair and pinned me to the couch. I started to cry and he hit me in the stomach to knock the wind out of me. I stopped crying then and he ripped off my clothes. After that he unzipped his pants and shoved himself into me. It hurt so much. Then he wanted me to moan his name. It was really sick. Now I'm laying here scared that he'll do it again. I really hope not._

_Well til another day,_

_Sairae_

Ron was so mad at this guy. He marched up to the Infirmary to see if Sairae was awake.

Sairae was reading a muggle magazine when Ron marched up to her bed. She cowered away from him and Ron mellowed out some. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He just wanted to know how long she'd kept this in and how he could help her.

"I want you to tell me how long he's been doing this to you and you didn't say anything to anyone?" Ron demanded from her in a calm but maniacal tone.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Sairae asked innocently.

"You know bloody well what I am talking about. Your stepfather, how long?" Ron demanded again.

"Alright, he's beat me since my mom died when I was eleven. He did it because I was accepted to wizarding school, and to him that meant I was a freak. The problem was he really did love my mom and that made him snap. That's the only reason I'm still in a wizarding school. She made him promise before he died that he would keep me in one. Now to let his anger at my mom dying and at me out he does this to me. I don't blame him nor do I care anymore. I just want to get out." Sairae explained to him.

He looked at her with so much anger and contempt for the man who made her think that she was anything but a beautiful and special person. If Ron knew where to find him at this very moment he'd kill him.

"No one has the right to make you think that way about yourself. And you should blame him. Anyone who can touch someone else in anger for no reason doesn't deserve your pity. Now I understand why you were so reserved. It makes me wonder how many other silent muggle-borns live with this same problem. I'm watching you from now on. Only because I'm sad about how this could happen and I'm going to make sure this guy pays some day." Ron said to her. He then noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Her body was still very tired. He told her to go back to sleep as he went off to talk to Harry about how he was feeling.

"Harry, someone beats her for being different. I don't understand how that could happen." Ron told him as Hermione sat holding Harry's hand listening intently too.

"Well, Ron, Harry and I both come from the muggle world. We both know that muggles can be even meaner than wizards without magic. Like Sairae's stepfather, there are many people out there like him, and I know it's hard for you to understand since you never were in a world like that, but it does happen a lot." Hermione explained to him. It was hard to have a wizard understand everything about muggles when they were so sheltered from a muggle world.

"I know you're probably upset about it because it is so tragic, but you'll have to learn that some things can't all be happy and fun like they are for us." Harry said to him. He watched as Ron's face went red in anger. Harry figured out where he had seen that same look before. He had seen it in himself the day Hermione went off with someone else, before they started dating. Ron was in love with this girl. The girl from America. Well maybe he could help her, from her state, Harry figured she needed it.


	3. Falling In Love

Chapter Three: Falling In Love

Sairae was completely recovered by the last couple days of winter break. Ron had come to see her every day and was going to walk with her back to the Common Room. He was beginning to lose his heart to her. She was so beautiful and soft when she was close to completely healed. He held her hand down the halls. She was jumping inside. Ron Weasley was holding her hand. He watched her as she half-limped. The cut on her leg was scary. Ron remembered when he first got a glance at it. She had rolled over on the bed in the hospital wing and the covers weren't covering her inner left thigh and there it was. It was about seven inches long. Ron knew that's where she had to have lost a lot of blood from. He held her hand in her sleep whenever he was there with her. Harry would come in and see if Ron was ready for Quidditch practice and would almost catch his hand in hers. Luckily, Ron was quick and moved it, immediately. He didn't need Harry badgering him for liking the poor, little American girl.

"This weekend is a Hogsmeade visit. Would you want to go around with Harry, Hermione, and me?" Ron asked her. Sairae had a kind of sad look on her face.

"Brandt signed the paper, but he told me if I ever went there with a boy, well I just don't want to talk about it." Sairae explained.

'Poor girl,' Ron started to think to himself, 'she's so afraid of this man. He eats at her conscience. Maybe I should show her that everything will be okay.'

"Well, why don't you just come with us. If someone asks, you were with Hermione. She's a girl." Ron suggested. He gave a little grin when she nodded to this. He knew that she liked him so if he did ask her to be his girlfriend, he was pretty sure he'd get a 'yes.'

"That sounds like fun. I think I can do that." Sairae said to him.

In the Common Room, Harry watched as Ron kept an eagle eye watch on Sairae. Harry was amused at how totally smitten Ron was with this girl. If she got tired while walking Ron would make her sit down even though she didn't want to. She seemed to want to be independent, but enjoyed Ron's pampering too. Harry thought that maybe Ron just found his 'Hermione.'

"You guys don't mind that I, um, invited Sairae to go with us to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione. They saw Sairae's face light up at the idea of going with someone.

"Oh, no, not a problem at all. We'll be glad to have her." Hermione said with complete sincerity.

They were all in their snow gear because of the weather when they left for Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione were holding hands and walking a little ways in front of Ron and Sairae.

"I was wondering something." Ron said to Sairae.

"Yeah?" Sairae asked him.

"I was wondering if you'd want to be my girlfriend?" Ron asked. He knew she was going to say yes, but he was still nervous.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend!" Sairae exclaimed loudly. Harry and Hermione looked back at them. They both seemed really happy.

"That's what they've wanted for awhile now. You can definitely tell." Hermione said to Harry as she kissed his cheek.

Ron took Sairae's hand and kissed it. He was smiling and his ears were going red. Sairae was so excited too as she began to chatter to everyone.

They bought sweets at Honeydukes and Ron got Sairae a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. The day went by in a flash and soon it was time to go back to the castle.

When they got back to the Common Room, Sairae sat next to Ron with her head on his shoulder. Before long she started to drift into sleep because all the walking took a lot out of her. Ron watched as she struggled to stay awake.

"I think I should go to sleep. All that walking, and not being completely better are not working together." Sairae said as she headed off to the girls' dormitory. Ron looked after her and got up to follow when he looked towards Harry and Hermione. Since they were Head Boy and Head Girl, they could give him permission to go into the girls' dormitory.

"Oh, go lover boy." Hermione said with a giggle. She watched as Ron ran up the steps behind her.

"Where you going without me?" Ron said to her with his big dopey grin.

"Well we're heading off to the Heads' Quarters. You have a good night!" Harry shouted up to Ron. Ron just waved down to them.

"And Ronald Weasley, don't you dare be in there too long!" Hermione yelled before Harry shoved her out the portrait hole.

In her room, (everyone got separate rooms their seventh year), Ron looked at her from the doorway. She was sitting on the bed holding the knife cut on her leg. Ron went to her when he saw the first tear drop. She was crying hard when he held her.

"It hurts so much. I can't stop all the pain I feel and it's not even from the cut it's from this feeling inside of me." Sairae sobbed into Ron's chest.

"I know. It's not that hard to understand. The cut was given to you in a horrible manner. Not that a knife cut itself isn't horrible, but what I'm saying is that because you received it under those circumstances it makes you more emotionally in pain." Ron said sounding so matter-of-a-fact about the subject that Sairae had to look up at him and wonder. How could he know how she felt?

Ron looked down at her and she tilted his face up to him. Ron lowered his lips and put his hands on her hips. His lips brushed hers lightly and then he kissed them. It started out soft and sweet until her lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and caressed her tongue with his.

'No not again. You can't take me again. I don't want this again. It hurts and I don't want this again.' Sairae thought and then tensed and backed away. Ron stopped. He looked at her. He felt like an ass. Of course she wasn't going to be able to get through something like that.

"I'm so sorry. I just can't escape it." Sairae apologized.

"No it's okay. I should have thought." Ron said to her, he stood to leave. "Well I'll go to my room now."

"No don't leave. It sucks to be alone." She told him. He sat back down. Sairae took his hand in hers and directed him to lay next to her. Maybe he could keep the dreams away.

'Hermione is going to kill me.' Ron thought to himself as Sairae drifted asleep in his arms. He watched her for about an hour and then fell asleep himself.

"Ronald Weasley! I told you not too late and you go and spend the night in her room! I'm not trusting you again!" Hermione screamed at him.

"Hermione, she didn't want me to leave. She said she couldn't sleep that she had nightmares about it and that maybe I could help her chase them away. I swear nothing else went on." Ron explained to her.

"Nothing else better have gone on. I swear I find that something has and I will have that dorm shut to you so fast that you won't even be able to say Alohomora before I do it." Hermione told him sternly. She wouldn't be the first Head Girl in a thousand years have a problem under her watch. She needed to get through this year as smoothly as possible she was not giving either of her friends leeway to mess it up. 'Well maybe she let Harry have some leeway whenever they weren't too tired and she was up to having fun, but they couldn't get caught in the Heads' Quarters.'

"I swear Hermione. I won't get in trouble on your watch." Ron assured her with a smirk.

"Ron, just please if you do take it upon yourself to do something, take all precautions with everything." Hermione told him. Of course she meant a silent charm, lock charm, contraceptive charm, and anything else he could possibly think of. Not that Ron was expecting to do anything with Sairae he just wanted to irk Hermione.

"I promise Hermione. Everything I swear." Ron said to her seriously.

Hermione just nodded. Harry watched the whole scene play out and laughed. His girlfriend and best friend were fighting over her ability to take control and want to keep a perfect reputation. 'Little does Ron know how tattered her good girl image would be if what happened in our dorm was told to someone.'

Later that night Harry and Hermione were laying in their bed together.

"I know Ron's going to be tempted into trouble, Harry, I just know it." Hermione said the exasperation in her voice apparent.

"Trust him. Ron's a good guy and he won't let you or Sairae get into trouble. I know him enough to know that." Harry said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. He parted his lips and she let her tongue devour his mouth. He did the same. Soon their passionate kiss was turning into Harry's hand up Hermione's shirt making her moan.

"Oh, Harry, more." Hermione said as she pulled off his pants. Harry grabbed at her undergarment and threw it over at the other side of the bed. He eased himself inside of her and then slowly thrust in and out. Hermione nibbled at his ear as she moaned and called out his name.

When they both released, they rolled over and laid with one another.

"And you give Ron a hard time about this." Harry said as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"I trust us, I don't trust him because he's going to be the hero this time. He needs to be. He's always one step behind you and now that he can save someone on his own he wants to make sure he gets the girl in the end. He'll do the very same things that you do with me just so he can be ahead for just some while on his own. He doesn't really care for this girl. I mean look at her, she does have American damsel in distress written all over her." Hermione explained to him.

"Mione that is so mean of you to say. How can you say something like that about the poor girl? Did you not see her that day in the Common Room?" Harry said. He was getting mad at his girlfriend for being so insensitive about this. She never could figure out feelings from books.

"I'm sorry, Harry, you're so right. I should have so much more compassion. She did look like hell when she was there that day." Hermione answered him.

"Sairae, where are you going?" Ron asked. It was two days after they first started sleeping in each other's beds for her nightmares.

"I got a letter this morning. I have to go home because my step father demands it. Dumbledore says I must go. I don't want to and I don't know when I will be back, but I have to go." Sairae said as she began to cry silently.  
"No you're not going! I won't let you. I don't want him to hurt you again. I don't want it!" Ron screamed at her. He went to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ron, I can't just stop taking the abuse because you're in my life." Sairae cried to him. She was just so upset that she upset Ron. He looked at her when she said 'just stop taking the abuse.' She was right. She couldn't make her life worse just because he didn't want her to get hurt. She had been doing this for so long that she knew that if she fought back he would just make it worse on her.

"What does he do to you? You've never quite told me. You've told me that he beats you, but for some reason you keep leaving out the fact that he raped you." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"How…how do you know about that?" Sairae stuttered.

"Well to be honest with you, when we brought you up to the Infirmary you told me some crock about your chores. So I went back to the Common Room and seen that you left your diary there. I read it. I stopped at the entry where he first raped you." Ron said the last part really fast because it made him so sick on the inside.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!!" Sairae yelled at him. She was so angry at him. He read her personal thoughts, problems, and feelings. 'Oi, he read about how I liked him so much. This is not good. I have to get out of here.'

"Yes, I did. And from the looks of it, I don't think I should have. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but I wanted to know about you and why you were laying on the Common Room floor like someone killed you." Ron explained to her calmly.

"Whatever. I have to go. I'll see you whenever." Sairae said picking up her luggage, turning on her heel, and leaving.

Ron stared after her. He couldn't help but feel like whatever happens now it was his fault for being a jerk.


	4. Beatings, Babies, and Apologies

Chapter Four: Beatings, Babies, and Apologies

It had been three weeks since Sairae had left the school. Ron went immediately to Dumbledore.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded. Dumbledore refused to reveal to Ron anything that Sairae did not want said.

"Mr. Weasley, I have already told you that she doesn't wish to reveal her whereabouts. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but it is her wishes." Dumbledore said to him with so much patience that you would believe he was talking to a three year old.

"Do you know what he does to her?! Do you have any idea?! He beats and rapes her just because she's a witch. Headmaster, that isn't right at all. She didn't go home because of some family emergency. He's just going crazy without being able to touch her in some violent way!" Ron yelled at him.

"Mr. Weasley, I didn't know. How do you know?" Dumbledore asked him. He looked at the boy as if he were the most honest person in the world.

"The day she left, I told her that I read her diary and all about what he does to her." Ron said to him in all seriousness.

"Then we must find out how to get to her." Dumbledore said while reaching for a quill, ink, and parchment.

"Say my name! Say it!" Brandt screamed at her while he had her tied to the bed. He was thrusting into her with all his force. He wanted her to feel what it was like to fuck someone.

"Brandt…" Sairae finally whispered before passing out. He hadn't let her eat in a week. He also hadn't stopped beating her head, stomach, and the rest of her.

Brandt beat her for passing out. He screamed at her. "You little bitch! Get up! Get up! You can't sleep through me!"

After Sairae didn't wake up for three hours, Brandt decided to take her to a hospital. She looked so helpless in his arms that no one asked any questions.

"Mr. Michaels, we're sorry to inform you that your daughter's condition may have her in the hospital for a week or so." The doctor, Dr. Chestling, said to him. "We need to know what happened to her."

"She's been going out a lot and I don't know what she does." Brandt said to them.

"Well that explains the rest of what I'm going to tell you. She's pregnant." Dr. Chestling said.

"She's what?!" Brandt yelled.

"Sir, I know it's hard to believe and her being so young." Dr. Chestling said as Brandt cut him off.

"When was it conceived? Do you know?" Brandt asked persistently.

"I would say around Christmas." Dr. Chestling told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Brandt looked at Sairae. She slept with someone while she was at that godforsaken school. Brandt knew it.

Sairae stirred after awhile. Brandt kept a hawk's eye on her. He didn't need the boy she was screwing to just show up and make her disappear with his weirdness from that school.

Just as Brandt thought this, a young redheaded man showed up with an elderly man by his side.

"Hello. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore. We were informed that Sairae Jamieson is residing in this hospital." Dumbledore spoke to Brandt as he took his hand to shake it.

"What'd you do to her?!" Ron demanded of him. He took the man by his neck

"Beg your pardon, I don't know what you're talking about!" Brandt yelled back at Ron.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You hurt her. I know you did. And if I ever see you alone, I swear I'll kill you." Ron threatened him.

"Mr. Weasley, leave Mr. Michaels alone. This is neither the time nor the place to discuss this. Right now we have to find out Ms. Jamieson's condition." Dumbledore said to Brandt.

"She's okay. Although I think I know why she's pregnant. I think this boy here is the reason my sweet, innocent little girl is now going to suffer being a teenage mother." Brandt said.

"She's pregnant? Well if she really is, it wasn't me you arse! She wouldn't sleep with someone because you damaged her."

"Mr. Weasley, leave the man be. We will discuss that later." Dumbledore said eyeing him. He also pulled out a small vile of what looked like veritaserum. Ron nodded at Dumbledore and went and sat down in the waiting room.

"I don't believe we will be discussing anything. What you don't seem to understand is that my little girl is in there pregnant and in a lot of pain. I want nothing to do with the two of you. I'm sorry, but I never liked your lot. I only did this because her poor mother made me promise on her death bed that I let her do what she wants so that she could have a happy life." Brandt was amazed at how much of a great actor he really could be.

"I understand quite well, Mr. Michaels. I just come to make sure that Ms. Jamieson will be returning soon. She has been turning in her work regularly, but she really needs to be at school to graduate. Would you like something to drink to calm your nerves?" Dumbledore asked Brandt.

'If I say no, then he'll think there's something wrong with me.' Brandt thought to himself. Brandt nodded and took the cup from the elderly man.

Brandt fell asleep and Dumbledore used his wand to transport himself and Mr. Michaels to a safe place.

Sairae stirred. She opened her eyes and looked around at the room around her. It looked a lot like a hospital room.

"Hey there stranger." Ron greeted her from the doorway. He was leaning there with his sleeves rolled up staring at her.

"Hi." Sairae answered. God she missed him so much. He was so beautiful.

He stared at her. She looked so battered and hurt. There were bruises on her face along with cuts along her face and body. He looked to her stomach, soon it would be a lot larger than what it was now. He didn't know if she knew.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you. I mean you didn't owl me back and then we find out you're here. I hoped that we would get to you on time, but we didn't. I'm so sorry about this."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad that he had enough sense to get me to a hospital. I mean I could be dead."

"I know. Don't scare me like that again!"

The nurse came in. "How are we both feeling, now that we're up?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Ron here."

"Who's Ron?"

"Him. You just asked how both of us were doing."

"I meant you and the baby dear."

"What baby?"

"The doctor didn't tell you? Sweetie, you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Did they tell you?" Sairae turned to Ron.

"Yeah, they did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's his, isn't it?" Ron asked her. He already knew the answer, but needed to know for sure.

"Yes. He's the only person that's ever, you know…"

"Yeah I know. We're going to get you out."

Ron took her hand and apparated with her. They were in a small house near Ron's very own. This is where Dumbledore wanted to take Brandt to interrogate him.

Sairae heard Dumbledore talking to her step father.

"Mr. Michaels, did you ever harm this young woman?"

"Yes, I did. I beat her a lot."

"Did you ever force intercourse on her?"

"Yes, I wanted her. She's the hottest young woman I have ever seen." Brandt said while looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Ron wanted to kill him. He nearly lunged at him until Sairae fell to the ground.

"Sairae. Sairae! Wake up! Are you okay?" Ron asked her. She nodded her head. Dumbledore handed her a goblet of something. She drank it. Suddenly she was feeling a lot better. Ron watched as the bruises and cuts healed into scars.

"Did, did it get rid of…?" Sairae asked Dumbledore while looking down at her stomach.

"No, no it didn't. It can't do that. It'll be okay. All your professors have been notified of your home problem. They will also be notified of your current situation. I will make sure you graduate."

Ron watched her as she looked at her step father. He knew what she was thinking without thinking it.

"I know. We won't let him get near it. I'll claim it as my own. I told him that I never had sex with you, but if you want to make sure that you keep it, I'll help you."

"Thank-you."

"Did they say when I was due?" Sairae asked the room in general.

"It was conceived around Christmas." Brandt answered. The veritaserum was making him answer everything truthfully.

"Then that means the baby's due in September." Ron said counting the months on his hands.

"Wow, it's already February. What am I going to do?"

"Whenever you need help, someone will be there." Dumbledore answered her. He nodded to Ron. Ron picked Sairae up and took her outside. Dumbledore had a portkey in place. They used it to get back to Hogwarts. Once there, Ron immediately took Sairae to her room. She needed more rest and time to heal. Ron never left her side. When the weekend was over, Sairae was ready for classes again. It was Monday morning and Sairae had Transfiguration with McGonagall for advanced Animagus. She couldn't wait to begin her actual practical lessons because she missed them being at home for the past three weeks or so.

"Now class the first thing you must do is think of the animal you wish to become." McGonagall said as she looked towards Sairae. The girl was patiently taking notes and being as astute as she had been for the past four years.

Sairae was nervous as McGonagall watched her every move. It was like she was waiting for her to screw up. Sairae looked over at Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, they were talking about something. Sairae thought it was odd that Ginny would even think of talking to Draco let alone actually doing so. She was so amazed by Ginny every day. Ginny made it into this class because of her outstanding O.W.L.S. Ginny was an outstanding witch.

Sairae left Transfiguration and went to Potions. She would see Ron in that class.

"How was your advanced Animagus lessons?" Ron asked her as he kissed her forehead outside of the dungeon classroom. Snape hadn't opened the door for them to enter yet.

"Oh wow Weasel, you found yourself a girlfriend." Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Malfoy, shut up! I saw you talking to Ginny in Transfiguration so I don't see why you have to be mean to Ron!" Sairae exclaimed.

"That's none of your business!" Malfoy said raising his hand. Sairae mistook the gesture and cowered against the dungeon wall. Draco noted this movement as a threat and immediately dropped his hand.

Ron stood in front of Sairae, shielding her. Draco watched Ron look from himself to the girl.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I didn't mean for that to come as a threat. I'm sorry." Draco said to her. Everyone gasped at Draco. He just apologized to a Gryffindor. He was not acting himself. Ron thought it might have something to do with his sister.


	5. Nightmares, Questions, and Answers

Chapter Five: Nightmares, Questions, and Answers

A week later, Ron was lying next to her in bed. They rarely slept in his anymore. He felt that she was more comfortable here.

'I really hate myself right now. I can't help but be a little turned on by her. She's in this tiny tank top with a pair of really short shorts on.' Ron thought to himself as she laid with her back to his stomach. Ron was fighting the urge to kiss her neck. She had this little indent where her neck met her shoulders that Ron wanted to lick to see her response. He knew he couldn't though.

"Ron, why did you talk to me that day, on the train? I mean you could have just sat there in silence." Sairae wondered out loud.

"Well I have a secret to tell you. I thought you were the prettiest girl I ever saw. I just was afraid to talk to you because you seemed to be reserved." Ron answered. He turned her face to his. He kissed her nose and forehead.

"You can kiss me. I'll be okay with it, I swear." Sairae said as she looked up to him. Ron tilted his head towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sairae parted her lips a little. Ron didn't know whether to further the kiss because that started her off the last time. Sairae caressed her tongue against Ron's and he kissed her back. Sairae's hands went up his shirt lightly rubbing his back. Ron left his hands on her hips. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Sairae took his hands and had him touch her breasts. She tensed a little.

"We don't have to do all this. I don't want to hurt you." Ron whispered to her.

"No it's fine. Just please be easy on them. He always bruised them using too much force." Sairae answered him.

Ron softly massaged them and then ran his thumb across her nipple. She moaned and looked up at Ron. He looked down at her lovingly.

'I didn't know that it could be this nice. I'm used to pain.' Sairae thought to herself as she let herself indulge in more of his sweetness. Ron soon decided that he didn't want to push her so he slowly stopped and turned her on her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed the warmth of her body against his.

"I can't believe I'm going to have his baby!" Sairae said exasperated. She really was dreading that he would take her baby away from her and do things to it that it didn't deserve.

"I know. I already told you that it's okay if you declare it mine. I promise I'll help you take care of it even if something happens between us." Ron promised her.

"Okay." Sairae said. She cuddled into him and soon fell asleep.

**He had come to take her back. He believed that she was his for touching in any which way he pleased. Sairae was frightened and couldn't help but huddle back in the closet. 'Don't come for me. Don't come for me.' She kept thinking to herself as she heard the banging and crashing of Brandt looking for her.**

**"Don't hide from me you little bitch! I now know what it means to have power over you." Brandt said to the room he was searching.**

Sairae was stirring and kicking in her sleep. Ron was jerked awake by a muffled scream. When he looked at Sairae, he could tell she was having a nightmare.

"Sairae, wake up!" Ron shouted as he shook her. She stayed asleep, but kept thrashing about.

**He found her in the closet. He picked her up and took her to his bed. Brandt grabbed her butt hard enough to leave a bruise. He then ripped off her clothes.**

Ron watched as Sairae's clothes just came right off her and flung themselves across the room. What was going on with her? He had to get someone. He went to the fireplace in the Common Room.

"Head Boy and Head Girl." He said to it. Harry and Hermione's face appeared in the fire side by side.

"I need you guys. I need you now. Something's wrong with Sairae." Ron said in a panicked voice. Hermione saw the worry on his face and nodded her head. Then they were gone. Ron hoped they really would be quick. He went back to her room and sat and watched on her bed. He noticed that her butt had a very large bruise on it.

**"See what you didn't know my sweet, little stepdaughter is that I, Brandt Michaels, have made an alliance with an evil wizard. One that told me once he's done with taking over the wizarding world he would let me have you as my prize for being such a devoted servant. This wizard, his name is Voldemort. And luckily for you, he's letting me sneak into your dreams whenever I wish. This way even if your not here. I can have you, as my own. Isn't that wonderful?" Brandt explained to her. He then grabbed her by her wrists. He took the cord he had in his closet and tied her to his headboard. Once she was completely restrained he unzipped his pants and put his hard length into her. She screamed from the pain. He was beating into her maniacally and grabbing at her hard.**

"I don't know what's wrong." Ron said once Hermione and Harry arrived. They all watched Sairae lay on the bed. She was screaming in pain. Ron winced because he couldn't help her. He didn't know how.

"I know what's going on." Hermione said. "Someone's in her dream. It's a very powerful control so whoever it is has to know some very advanced magic. I can get her out of it, but I need Harry to go get Dumbledore. He will need to know about this immediately." Hermione said. Harry nodded and left at once.

Hermione lifted her wand. "Rimouva Sogno!"

Sairae stopped moving and her eyes flew open. She looked up to see that Hermione and Ron were watching her from the end of the bed. She looked down at herself and noticed that she had no clothes on. She hurriedly wrapped her arms around herself.

"That wasn't just a dream was it?" She simply asked Hermione, who shook her head with a frown.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked her as he sat on the bed next to her gently and wrapped a sheet around her.

Before Sairae could answer Harry came through the door with Dumbledore.

"Hello, Headmaster." Hermione said. She bowed her head slightly.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. What has happened? Mr. Potter said that it was something of an emergency." Dumbledore said looking to Sairae and Ron.

"Someone was in Sairae's dream. He was doing things to her that we couldn't see, but she was thrashing about and looking as if she was being beaten by the several bruises that appeared by themselves." Hermione explained.

"It was my stepfather. He told me that he became a servant of You-Know-Who, and I am his reward for being a servant. He told me that whenever I would sleep that he would enter my dreams and take me." Sairae said as she started to cry. Ron held onto her tighter. He hated seeing her like this. She looked so sad and vulnerable.

Dumbledore nodded his head and watched the girl. She was very battered and should be taken to the Infirmary.

"Ms. Jamieson, I believe that Mr. Weasley here should take you to the hospital wing." Dumbledore answered. He had a plan. He needed to speak with Draco Malfoy. "Mr. Potter, please find Mr. Malfoy and bring him to the hospital wing at once."

Harry nodded and soon left the room. Everyone left except for Ron while Sairae dressed quickly. After she had finished Ron lifted her up and carried her all the way to the Infirmary.

"Drink this. It'll protect your mind for a few nights. I will give Mr. Weasley some more to distribute to you in about five days. You'll be safe." Dumbledore said. Sairae drank it. It tasted awful, but the stuff that worked best always did. Ron watched her. He was so scared for her. He loved her and couldn't bring himself to admit it for fear that it was too fast. He had only began to see her two months ago and now he was in love.

"Mr. Weasley has my permission to spend his time with her. His assignments, along with Ms. Jamieson's will be brought to them here until she is healed." Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey.

At that moment Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway. He saw the girl in another state on the hospital wing bed.

"Spend a lot of time here don't you?" Draco asked sympathetically. It was the only thing he could think of that might lighten the look on her face. "Oh, and I'm sorry about when I got mad at you. As you suspected, Ginny and I are seeing each other. And before Weasel over here gets all protective big brother on me, I want you to know that I never will hurt her. Also, I will help do whatever I can to destroy the person who did this to you."

"Malfoy? Are you feeling okay?" Sairae questioned looking a bit awestruck.

"Let's put it this way, I know how it feels to have someone beat you. I can't say that I know the rest of your pain, but I do share that with you. And Ginny, well she's helping me figure some things out about me that I didn't know were there until now. She simply is the most caring person I've met and she's changing me for the better."

Sairae nodded. She had a bond with Malfoy now. Something that kept her hope alive. If she could bond with Malfoy, anything could happen.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is something extremely dangerous that I need you to do." Dumbledore spoke to him. "I need you to spy on your father and the Death Eaters for the Order. Also for Ms. Jamieson's sake."

"It's done." Malfoy said with a slight bow of his head.

Ron laid next to her on the bed. It only took an hour or so to convince Madam Pomfrey for him to do so. She really didn't want him there, but seeing as Sairae wanted him there and refused to be a good patient until he was, Madam Pomfrey gave in.

"Okay." She simply had muttered when Sairae refused to give in. The bed had extended and Ron slowly climbed in next to her. He was looking forward to spending his days with her and finding out about her. He never did get to find out about her mother or real father.

The next morning over breakfast Ron got Sairae talking about her mother and everything that lead to Sairae's strange family set-up.

"Well my mother's name, including her married names, was Hazel Lynne Coast Jamieson Michaels. She was so beautiful. She had beautiful soft blondish-brown hair with beautiful hazel eyes. That's why my grandma named her that. My mother's eyes were hazel at birth unlike any other baby. In the United States, you start school at a very young age. So my mother had attended a school of witchcraft and wizardry at the age of five. She then graduated at eighteen. Not long afterwards she met my father and had me. I never knew my father because he disappeared when I was two. My mother knew he didn't walk out on us, but something happened to him. Then when I was six my mother found Brandt. At the time he was a loving and sweet man. He got me everything and never hurt me. Not until the accident took my mama away. My mother was returning home from a long trip in Ireland when she got in between a Death Eater and a victim. My mother was always one for doing what was right. After that, Brandt became abusive. Then when we moved here because this muggle organization called DCFS was watching his every move because a neighbor called it on them, he started raping me. I think that he sees my mother in me and wants her back. I hate him, but I don't blame him. He's just sick, very very sick if you ask me." Sairae explained to him.

Ron just held her as she spilled her heart out to him. Her life had so much tragedy and sadness that he didn't know how to react to her story. He could tell that she loved her mother and wanted desperately to know who her father was. Ron didn't know what to say to her or how to make her feel better.

"How about you? Tell me about your family." Sairae prodded.

"They're simple. There's my mum and dad, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Then you have my siblings: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. We all live in the Burrow and we're pretty much a happy family. The only thing is that Percy is a dick. He's all about being Cornelius Fudge's lapdog. It pisses me off that he's hurting Mum and Dad like this, but other than that we're a pretty normal wizarding family." Ron said simply.

Sairae kissed him. Soon they were kissing passionately. Sairae liked the way that Ron made her feel secure and beautiful. She needed that after all the years of pain and anguish when it came to her and sex. Sairae thought about how she wanted to be alone with him. Soon the hospital wing floated away and they were in her dorm still embraced in the kiss.


	6. Gone

Chapter Six: Gone

Ron pushed Sairae back a little to look at her. He didn't want to hurt her or make her think she had to do this in any way. He also didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Sairae, I meant it when I said that I don't want to hurt you, but now I also don't want to hurt the baby." Ron whispered to her.

"I know you don't that's why if I begin to feel like I can't handle it I'll stop us, but for right now I want to try. I love you. I know it's really soon and you might not even love me, but I really do. I can't stand not being with you. The past two months of my life have been my happiest and it's all because I'm with you."

Ron looked stunned. "I love you too." He replied.

They then went back to kissing. She wanted him to make her forget, to clean her of her stepfather's torture. Ron had the lightest touch when he touched her. He also did everything with gentleness. Ron lightly took off her tank top to reveal her beautiful upper body. Ron had gotten hard just looking at her.

Sairae had felt him go hard against her once he had taken off her shirt. She was ready for him. He had made her feel something that she didn't know existed in this type of action, love. She always thought sex was a violent thing because of her stepfather.

Sairae lifted Ron's shirt above his head and let out a soft sigh when she seen how taut with muscles his chest was. It had to have been from all the Quidditch. The boy was the second best player on Gryffindor's team although she remembered when he was just really lousy, but now he was great. Ron smiled that trademark lazy Weasley smile that made her want him from the first day of third year.

Ron positioned himself above her so that his weight was slightly on her, but wasn't crushing her. She slowly took off the small pair of shorts she had on to reveal her naked form. Ron took off his boxers and looked to Sairae for permission. When she nodded her head, Ron entered her softly. She was wet from all the kissing and touching they had done beforehand. Ron groaned at how good it felt to be inside her. When he heard her give off a soft moan and whisper his name, he went a tiny bit faster, but not as to hurt her. She started to moan his name louder. She couldn't help but feel the pure ecstasy of Ron entering and exiting her. He paused between each entrance to agonize her. She wanted him to move faster so she took him in her hand to help guide him. He groaned at her hand rubbing him lightly to make him go faster, but still he went slow. It felt so good to have someone she wanted sharing something so important with her. When she couldn't take the pressure anymore they released together all the while she screamed his name.

Sairae wanted him again.

'Oh Merlin, what am I doing? I'm raped and want nothing to do with sex, and then he comes along all beautiful and I want him so bad. I can't believe I'm going to do it with him again. But he's so wonderful.' Sairae thought to herself as she and Ron took each other to the edge once more before leaving her room and returning to the hospital wing.

"Now that I'm able to think. How did you get us to your room?" Ron asked. He really wanted to know how one minute they were on a hospital bed and the next they were on hers.

"Magia di mente. It was a class I took back in the U.S. It's mind magic. It was invented for when it takes too much time to get to your wand. I had the class for six years, and the teacher said that I was extremely good at it. If I simply wanted something, I thought about it and my mind got it for me. I'm surprised that Hogwarts doesn't have anything like it." Sairae explained to him.

Just then a small owl rapped at the Infirmary window and Ron got up to let the bird in.

"It's for you." Ron said handing Sairae the piece of paper. Sairae stared at it. She could tell just by the writing who it was from and probably what it was going to say.

My Dearest Stepdaughter,

You may have a protection against me in your sleep, but you will never escape me. I will find you and I will make sure that you know that it is me you belong to. The first thing I'm going to do when I get you is kill the baby. You don't want to give birth to a filthy bastard, now do you? After that, I will take you to my new Master and he will do with you what he pleases. He said that he wants a child and since you got pregnant so easily, you will make a fine mother. One that will take care of the newest dark edition. I can't wait until we meet again. Soon my dear daughter, soon.

Your stepfather,

Me

Sairae cried. He was right. She should just give up now and let him have her. It would save everyone at Hogwarts the grief.

"Ron, I think I should just go to him. I really don't need to mess up everyone's life." Sairae said to him. She let the tears she was holding back fall silently down her cheeks.

"You're not messing up my life. And Dumbledore wouldn't let you just walk right up to You-Know-Who and let him take you. I won't let you either. I don't want that asshole to have you ever again especially after the fact that I realized I love you and couldn't handle losing you to him."

"Ron, I'm serious, look at what I've done to you. You don't want to lose me. The thing is that as long as I'm around you're always going to be worried about me. And it's going to drive you crazy and hurt you. I don't want that. I need to talk to Dumbledore."

"No, you can't! What about all of us who care for you here? We all do. Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, Ginny, Draco, and me, we all want you to be safe. Don't go to Dumbledore and say you want to be sent to him. I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it! Ron, I may love you, and I may be your girlfriend, but you are not my boss. I won't let you try to control me because I got tired of it when he did it, and now you want to try it."

Ron looked at her. He didn't mean for it to sound like that, but more like he loved her and couldn't lose her. And now that he made it sound like a command she was going to go to Dumbledore and suggest that she be sent back to the arse who treated her like she was some street walking scum.

Meanwhile, Draco, was bowing to his father in front of the great Lord Voldemort.

"My son wishes to take ranks with your servants, my Lord." Lucious said in a tone that clearly gave away his thankfulness that Draco came around. He was tired of beating it into him. The boy needed to learn his place.

"Well then I think that he shall have to complete a task before actually being able to bear the mark of a Death Eater." Lord Voldemort said.

"What is it that I shall have to do?" Draco asked while looking warily at the man before him. Draco took the time before Voldemort answered to look at him. 'He really didn't look all that great. I mean really all he did anyways was go after people with an unforgivable. I mean how much power did that take?'

"You shall have to bring me someone that I wish to meet. Her name is Sairae Jamieson. She's your age and attends her school. I intend on finishing out the prophecy that has been given to me. All I need is to bear a child with an innocent young woman. Not innocent as in virgin, but innocent as in her heart is full of love instead of rage, and I think she will do just nicely."

"As you wish. I know exactly where this girl is, and I will bring her to you to prove my worthiness."

"Good. Now return back to school. I don't want that fool Dumbledore getting any suspicions about you."

"Headmaster, I wish to speak to you." Sairae said as she found him outside the staircase to his office. He nodded for her to follow. He looked at Ron, he clearly wished to be apart of this conversation. Dumbledore nodded at him too and they all ascended the staircase.

"Yes, Miss Jamieson, what is it?" Dumbledore responded without glancing at Ron who seemed very upset to be there.

"I wish to be sent to my stepfather. He won't stop and with Voldemort behind him," she started as Ron winced at the name, "he will be able to get me. I might as well make it easier on everyone at Hogwarts by complying with his wishes."

Ron shook his head in defeat. He didn't want her to do this.

They heard a loud crash in the fireplace and looked over to see Draco heading out of it. He looked more pale than usual.

"Headmaster, he wants me to bring Sairae to him. He wants to…to impregnate her with his child out of some prophecy."

"I see. Well then since Miss Jamieson wants to be sent to him, I don't see why you can't take her and then watch over her."

"She, she wants to go back?" Draco looked confused as he looked to see how Ron was feeling. The color was drained out of his face and he looked deeply troubled. Draco understood, if Voldemort had wanted Ginny, well Draco didn't want to think about that.

"I don't want to put anymore people in danger. Hogwarts students and staff have enough problems without me adding to them."

"Fine, but you'll have to be upset that I'm dragging you to him. It has to look like I kidnapped you from right underneath the Headmaster's nose."

After an hour of ripping her clothes and saying her goodbyes to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, Sairae left in Draco's arms. She had been given a sleeping drought to make it look as if Draco knocked her out and was now carrying her back to his master.

Draco came to a hault in front of Voldemort. He dropped Sairae at his feet and looked up with arrogance.

"Well young Malfoy, you have proved to me more worthy than your father. You brought back my package in less than 24 hours. How bold of you to go straight to school and bring her back." Voldemort said approvingly.

"Master, there is no need for praise. All I did was bring back what you asked for in a reasonable amount of time." Draco said coolly.

"He's even modest. Very well. Well since you are so efficient, I would like you to kill the child inside of her." Voldemort commanded.

Draco didn't falter, but prayed that somewhere Sairae would forgive him for this, because if it wasn't the baby, it was her life. Draco didn't want that, especially seeing the way Ron didn't want to let go of her and knowing how Draco would feel if it was Ginny. He'd given up on his grudge with Harry and Ron when he realized that it got him nowhere.

Once they had taken away Sairae's frail body, Draco caught sight of a new Death Eater. The man wasn't here 18 hours before when he was first requested to get Sairae.

"I think you are worthy to not be given a Dark Mark. You seem to know where your loyalties lie without needing one. Plus, it'll give me someone to use as a spy. You are dismissed to your room. Andromeda will take you there and serve you as you see fit."

"As you wish, Master." Draco bowed his head and left with the luscious blonde. The woman didn't even compare to Ginny but he still looked at her appreciatively for appearance's sake.

When Sairae had finally come to, she noticed sharp pains at her wrists where she was being held by large leather ropes on a marble alter. Voldemort was staring down at her in a matter that she could tell automatically what he was thinking about. She then noticed that her own body was barely covered. She was in a black halter that only went to right below her breasts and a long flowing black skirt that had a slit up to her mid-thigh.

'Are you okay?' Draco's voice said in her head. 'Don't be alarmed. Dumbledore wanted us to communicate together so gave us a spell that lasts as long as we want it to.'

'Well I hurt a lot. And I'm in this ridiculous outfit that I can tell is turning Voldemort on. He's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.'

'There's something I have to tell you. I'm really sorry, but he made me kill your child. I'm so sorry and I know you probably will never speak to me again, but it was either that or have to kill it when it was alive later.'

'Oh…' She cut out. She cried to herself. She was saddened by how empty she felt.

"Hello precious one. You are quite beautiful. I really believe that you would make a stunning bride." Voldemort said to her staring at the way her cleavage was hanging out of her shirt.

"What did you do to me? How did I get here?" Sairae asked, practically whining. She was keeping the act up for Draco's sake.

"Your fellow peer, Draco Malfoy. He took you from that precious school underneath that idiot Dumbledore's nose."

"You're lying! Draco's bad but not that bad." Sairae said acting like she couldn't believe what she was being told.

"No it was him." Lucious said not holding back the pride in his voice.

Sairae then began to cry. It wasn't that hard since she knew what they had done to her. They took away her child. No matter how it was conceived it was hers.

"We also took the liberty of having young Mr. Malfoy take care of that pesky baby problem you had."

She then cried harder. Especially when she noticed her stepfather smiling at her. He looked as though he could pounce on her at any moment.

In the castle, Ron was pacing her room. He didn't think something was right. What prophecy was Malfoy talking about? It seemed too easy to just bring her to Voldemort and make things better. He had to find out what this prophecy was about.

Ron went to Dumbledore first.

"Sir, what is this prophecy?"

"I'd rather not inform you. I know that you would overreact because of what you feel for her." Dumbledore said to him.

"I want to know. What if we just sent her into the lion's den?"

"The prophecy states that Voldemort will be able to defeat the One if he can impregnate an innocent young woman. The only way for it to be stopped is if she is pregnant already or doesn't have anyone to love. And she is pregnant already so she'll be fine. Trust me."

"How can I trust that? What if he's done something to her baby? I mean so much could go wrong and she could get hurt and then Voldemort will be able to get to Harry."

"Mr. Weasley, when Draco comes in with a report about her, I will inform you. While you wait go get some studying done to take your mind off of her, or go see Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Dumbledore suggested while he, himself waited for Draco.


End file.
